1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed generally to a roof module for a motor vehicle and a process of producing a roof module for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional for roof covers for motor vehicle roofs, for example, transparent glass panes or solar cell covers, to be individually foamed around the periphery of the roof with a suitable plastic such as polyurethane (PUR). As disclosed in German Patent Publication DE 41 05 396 A1, this is done in order to attach mounting covers for mounting on or support in a roof frame. Often it is desirable to integrate several such covers in a motor vehicle roof, however, the production, handling and mounting of the individual covers overall are rather complex. In addition, the individual covers must be sealed against one another and must also be aligned vertically (Z direction) to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,290 discloses a glass plate for a motor vehicle roof which is connected to a reinforcing plate located at least in component areas thereunder, with peripheral plastic foaming.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a roof module for a motor vehicle roof and a process of producing such a roof module having flat covers to provide an overall simple production, handling and installation.
These and other objects are achieved with a roof module having at least two flat roof covers which are located adjacent to one another and which are joined thereto around the outer periphery with foam from a foaming tool. In accordance with the present invention, it is advantageous that several functional flat roof covers are used to enhance the production of the roof module. This is so since only one foaming process using only one foaming tool is necessary, and thereby, handling and mounting are simplified, since it requires that only one roof module be handled in order to mount the entire module on the motor vehicle. Furthermore, the foaming technique makes it possible for flat covers of different thickness and/or made of different materials to be peripherally foamed together, to thereby create a xe2x80x9cflush designxe2x80x9d between individual covers whereby all tolerances can be equalized in all three spatial directions in the foaming tool.
Preferably, the peripheral foaming is made of polyurethane. In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, one of the flat roof covers is transparent while the other is opaque and preferably includes a plurality of solar cells. The roof module is preferably made as a fixed glass cover, but may also be a selectively movable glass cover. In another exemplary embodiment, the flat roof module in an edge area is continuously foamed around the edge in order to hold a seal to thereby prevent leakage in these areas. In another embodiment of the invention, the flat roof covers in the area in which they border one another are adjoined by a peripheral foaming area into which a reinforcement such as a sheet metal insert is foamed at the same time.